


My Beating Heart

by DoodleGirl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato first person, Ayato is a lil bab that needs to be protected, Blood, First Person, I added my OC, M/M, Violence, jealous Ayato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I got closer, I started to smell blood. Kaneki must have smelled it too because he started running towards the building. I hurried after him. Why was he so worried about just a little scent of blood at Uta's place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There he goes again. Reading that same stupid book. Why the fuck is he always reading? God, he's so boring. I feel like tearing up my skin just watching him. 

"Hey, Bitchface."

"..."

"Bitchface!"

"..." 

"Centipede fucker!!" 

"Huh? You're talking to me?" Kaneki finally looked up from his book. 

"Noooo I'm talking to the chair- of course I'm fucking talking to you, idiot!" I said sarcastically. 

Kaneki sighed and went back to his reading. "What do you want, Ayato?" 

I leaned back on my bed, kicking the air. "I want to get out of this smelly place. I hate being cooped up here all day if we don't have any missions. Let's go do something." 

"And why should I come?" 

"Because wherever I go, you go. You have to be supervised every second of the day so if I go out, you go out with me so I can keep an eye on you. I don't like it, but I'd rather spend time with you than have you tear up Aogiri and eat everyone." I kicked at him. 

Kaneki sighed and set down his book. "Fine. Just don't put me on a leash. I'm already enough of a dog here." He got up and straightened out his clothes. 

I rolled out of bed and stood up, putting on my jacket. I decided to leave my mask, as I wasn't planning on doing anything that required it. Maybe I'll just take a little walk around the different wards. Actually, I probably should bring it. 

I grabbed my mask and stuffed it in my coat pocket. Kaneki also grabbed his. We headed out the door and left Aogiri, walking in silence. 

"Can we stop by Uta's studio? I need to get my mask refitted." Kaneki broke the silence. 

I sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just don't take too long." 

He nodded and went silent again. We walked for a while, heading to the studio. When I caught sight of it, I could see someone leaving the building. It wasn't Uta, so probably just a customer. 

As I got closer, I started to smell blood. Kaneki must have smelled it too because he started running towards the building. I hurried after him. Why was he so worried about just a little scent of blood at Uta's place? 

Wait. 

Are they seeing each other?! 

Oh, hell no. That's not possible. 

Kaneki busted through the door and immediately began searching for any sign of break in or violence. 

"Jesus, Eyepatch, why are you freaking out so much?" I asked, leaning against a wall. 

"Shut up." Kaneki started looking for Uta himself.

I sighed and tapped my foot, waiting for Kaneki to finish with his little freak out. I started to look around at all the masks. Some were cool, some creepy, and some weird. I caught sight of something in the corner of the room and stood up. I walked towards it. 

"Eyepatch, I found blood." I pointed out. It looked fresh and it made a trail that led to the apartment upstairs. 

Kaneki hurriedly came to me and started to follow the blood trail. I walked closely behind him. Kaneki ran up the stairs and turned a corner. I followed, but almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped. 

He was staring at the door in front of him. I looked over his shoulder and saw why he froze. Uta was laying against the door, bruised and bloodied. His chest was torn open, revealing his ribs and some organs. There was a huge gash across his face. 

"Uta!!" Kaneki knelt down and grabbed his shoulders, panicking. He felt for a pulse, and sighed in relief as he apparently found one. 

I stood behind him with my arms crossed. Why was he so fucking worried? I mean, I guess they're friends or something but I have never seen Kaneki this panicked. 

"Uta, it's going to be okay, you're going to be alright. I'm going to fix you up, okay? Just hang in there." Kaneki grabbed Uta's face and wiped the blood from it. 

He looked around frantically before turning to me. "Ayato, go find a rag and see if he has a first aid kit. Please." 

I tsked and reluctantly went to find his needed materials. I checked the bathroom first of course and found the first aid kit and some towels. I brought them back to Kaneki and dropped them by his feet. 

He immediately grabbed the towel and pressed it against Uta's chest wound. It was already healing, but too much blood loss could kill him. Kaneki grabbed some gauze out of the medical box and started to patch up Uta's head. 

"Uta, come on, you gotta wake up. You need to eat. Come on, please." Kaneki lightly slapped his face. 

Uta groaned but didn't open his eyes. Kaneki hurriedly pressed his arm against Uta's mouth. "Bite down. It may not taste the best, but you need to eat." 

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me. It was disgusting, the way Kaneki acted and treated him. I saw Uta move his head slightly, then saw Kaneki flinch. He must have taken a bite. 

Kaneki pulled his arm away and looked at Uta. He removed the towel from his chest and sighed in relief. Apparently it already healed the worst of it. Kaneki grabbed the gauze and started to wrap it around Uta's chest. 

"K..Kaneki?" Uta finally spoke. 

"Yes? What is it? Are you okay? Do you need more food? Maybe some water? Or a blanket?" Kaneki started searching Uta for any more injuries. 

"I'm fine... Thanks. Is that Ayato?" Uta looked at me. 

"Yeah. He helped me saved you." 

I snorted. "Barely." I said under my breath. 

"So, Uta." Kaneki lightly traced the healing gash on the other ghoul's face. It went from his right eye all the way to his left ear. "What happened? How did this happen? Who did it?" 

Uta sighed and laid his head back against the door, closing his eyes. "I'm not sure who it was. I thought he was just another customer but apparently not. He asked to get a mask but when I went to get my supplies, he jumped me. It was so sudden, I didn't have time to retaliate before he tore open my chest with his kagune; bikaku I think. It was red and looked... Like a scorpion's tail. 

I'm pretty sure I've seen that kagune before...but I didn't think it could possibly be him. But it was... He's all grown up now... It's a shame he turned out like this." 

I raised an eyebrow. Who was he talking about? I've never heard of a ghoul with a red, scorpion tail kagune. 

Kaneki looked just as confused. "Who? Who are you talking about?" 

Uta chuckled slightly and sighed. "Ichiro. My son."


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened at what he said. Son? I didn't know Uta had any children. It seemed like Kaneki was more surprised than me, as he sat there with his mouth hanging open. 

"You have a son? How come you never told me? Why did he attack you? Who did you have him with? When did you have him?" Kaneki assaulted him with questions. 

"Easy there, Eyepatch. The guy was just almost killed, don't actually kill him with your idiotic voice." I interrupted him. 

Kaneki sighed. "You're right. We should get him to somewhere more comfortable. Would you help me?" 

"Fine, whatever." I lifted Uta's left arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. Kaneki did the same with the other arm and together we hoisted him up and slowly walked him to his bed. Once the older ghoul was safely in bed, Kaneki sat next to him. I sat on a nearby chair, not giving two fucks about what's happening. 

Uta sighed and got comfortable. "When I was younger, I was in love with a girl. Long story short, I got her pregnant. She died during childbirth so I had to take care of the baby. I gave him an old fashioned name, Ichiro, meaning first born son. Ichiro was always a bit violent, and as the years went by he started taking unnecessary risks. He would taunt the CCG and gang members. There wasn't one day where he came home without having gotten into a fight. That is, if he did come home at all. 

I don't know what I did wrong. I raised him, tried to at least, as best as I could. He just... Wouldn't listen. At one point I had had enough and started to follow him when he went out. I would stop him from doing stupid stuff and followed him wherever he went." Uta coughed a bit. 

Kaneki was staring at him, listening intently. I on the other hand, was not. I didn't care about this guy's rebellious child. However, I couldn't help but find the story slightly interesting. 

Uta continued. "He started to get pissed at me for following him. At one point I even had to knock him out and tie him up to prevent him from destroying the place. He was only ten. Ten years old and my son already wanted to kill me. I'll skip all the depressing parts and get to the point. He ran away, holding a grudge against me. It's been almost ten years, and he's finally back. I hadn't recognized him at first, but after seeing his kagune I know it was him." 

Shit. Now I kinda feel bad for the guy. Kinda. Kaneki grabbed Uta's hand and massaged the skin there. 

"I'm sorry all that happened. Why didn't he ever tell me you have a son?" He questioned. 

Uta chuckled. "I thought you'd find it gross. Why would you have sex with another man that has a son? It would be awkward." 

I fucking knew it. That piece of shit. 

Why am I getting angry at the fact that Uta and Kaneki are fucking? I shouldn't care. I don't care. Then why do I want to punch them both in the face? I gritted my teeth, glaring daggers into both of them. 

"I wouldn't find it gross." Kaneki said. "I'd find it shocking, though. You should have told me. I'd still like you." 

Uta laughed. "I think we should stop talking about this topic. Your boyfriend over there is about to burn a hole in my head with his glare." 

My eyes flashed black, pupils going scarlet red. I growled at him. "Eyepatch is not my 'boyfriend' you sick fuck. He despises me and I despise him. Aren't you the one who's his lover? You're already fucking." 

Uta laughed again. "That's not what he told me." He looked over at Kaneki slyly. Kaneki blushed. Well, that's a first. 

"We're not lovers. We've had sex once. Even then it was never really all the way. Kaneki came to me for advice and tutoring. He was a virgin and wanted to learn how to pleasure someone. He wanted me to teach him. So I did." 

I looked at Kaneki. What the fuck? Kaneki was red and glaring at Uta as if telling him to stop talking. 

"He didn't want to be inexperienced when he made a move on-" Uta was cut off by Kaneki's hand covering his mouth. 

"That's enough. Let's go back to talking about Ichiro, shall we?" Kaneki looked about ready to burst. 

I stared, very confused. The Centipede Fucker liked someone? It better not be Touka or I'll rip his balls off and shove them down his throat. 

Uta moved the hand away from his mouth. "Fine, fine. But you can't hide it forever." 

I finally spoke up. "So what's the big deal with 'Ichiro'? I've never heard of him before, so why is he suddenly here?" 

"He probably escaped to a different part of Japan and didn't come back until now. He's really dangerous and strong. He'll probably target anyone close to me. He'll rile up the CCG and every gang he can find. It's going to be a blood bath. He needs to be stopped. I'd kill him myself if I could, but he knows me. He knows my tactics, my every move. I'd like you guys to stop him." 

"And why should I do that?" I snapped at him. 

"Because if you don't, everything will go to hell. Aogiri, Anteiku, everything will turn into a battlefield." 

"How can one boy cause all that?" 

"He's almost done it before. I managed to prevent the worst of it, but so many still died. Now that he's smarter and stronger, I don't doubt he'll be able to pull it off." 

Kaneki stood up. "We'll do it. If Ichiro is targeting everyone close to you, then that means Anteiku is in danger. Touka, Hinami, Nishki... All of them are in danger." 

I snorted. "I never agreed to this shit. Exactly how long has it been since you've seen my idiot sister? Don't you think she'll be pissed if you suddenly show up?" 

"She will, but we have to warn her. I'll take a beating from her as long as she's okay." 

Uta chuckled. "You better hurry then. Stop standing around here and go save Anteiku. I'll be fine here." 

Kaneki nodded. "Let's go, Ayato." 

I grumbled. "I never agreed to this, but I guess I have to." 

I do not want to see Touka again. I despise her. Or so I thought. When Uta mentioned Anteiku could possibly be attacked, I got worried for my sister's safety. I guess a little part of me still cares about her. It's disgusting. She'll probably punch both of us when we get there.


	3. Chapter 3

We decided to leave our masks off as we rushed to Anteiku. The air outside was oddly chilly for this time of year, and I thought it coincidental for this moment of peril. I still didn't want to see Touka, but there was no turning back now. 

Kaneki was in the lead, running faster than I've ever seen him. Does he care about my idiot sister that much? Is Touka actually the one he likes? It better not be. That fucker is obviously gay though. Why else would he go to Uta, a man, for sexual experiences? 

I heard Kaneki pant slightly then he started to slow down. Was he getting tired? Running out of stamina already? I stopped behind him, breathing steadily. 

"Tired so soon?" I teased. 

"No. We're there." Kaneki replied.

Oh. That would explain it. I feel like an idiot now. 

Kaneki took a deep breath, obviously nervous. I rolled my eyes at this. He was being such a baby. I moved ahead of him and walked through the front door. Touka was handing someone their coffee. 

"Hello, I'll be with you in a b-" she looked up and almost dropped the drink. Her visible eye narrowed into a glare as she set the drink down and stormed up the me. 

Well, here it comes. I braced myself for the upcoming impact. I wasn't going to block or fight back. At least not now. I'll let her have her moment. 

Touka literally stomped up to me and decked me right in the face. I flew back from the power of the punch, landing on a (now broken) table. I sat up in the rubble and rubbed my face. She's got a damn mean punch in her for a girl. 

Touka looked like her ears were going to start spewing out steam and her eyes would pop out of her head. She started to elephant-stomp over to me once more, but was stopped by Kaneki. 

She turned around and flinched, eyes widening. Kaneki chuckled nervously. "Hey Touka.." 

All of the shock and relief faded from Touka's face and was replaced with a scowl. She swept her leg under Kaneki, effectively knocking his feet from under him. She fell on top of him, straddled him, then started to beat the _shit_ outa him. 

Even though this was an amazing sight to see, we needed to do what we came here for. And it wouldn't help if Kaneki was dead. I got up and pulled the killer rabbit off of Eyepatch. 

"Calm down you crazy fuck. You haven't seen him in so long and the first thing you do is try to murder him? I don't see how he likes you." I shook her a bit then threw her away slightly.

"Why the hell are you here, Ayato? And with Kaneki? You better give me a damn good explanation or I'm going to bite both of your dicks off." Touka snarled but didn't attack again. 

By now the rest of the Anteiku fucks came out of hiding to see what was going on. They stared at Kaneki mostly, but occasionally looked at me. I saw someone I actually recognized in the group. Hinami. She was cute and around my age, but not my style. 

Kaneki sat up and wiped his bloody nose. "You guys are in danger. I'm sorry for leaving you like that, Touka, but I had to. Anyway, it's a long story so could we please sit down and have a cup of coffee while we talk?" 

Touka tsked and dusted off her uniform. "Fine. But I'm not making it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long story indeed. Kaneki did all the talking while I sat in the corner of the booth, silently sipping my coffee. Not only did Kaneki have to explain what was going on about Uta and Ichiro, but he also had to explain why he left and all that had happened afterwards. Everyone was gathered around, except for Hinami, who Touka told to leave after she started to hear what happened to Uta. 

I crossed one of my legs over the other, waiting patiently for Kaneki to finish his explanation. Once he was finally done, Touka leaned over the table and slapped him. I almost spat out my drink at the sudden humor in front of me. 

"That was for leaving me." Touka said. She then hugged him. "That is for caring enough to come back." 

Kaneki smiled and hugged back. I fake gagged and lifted my leg to kick Kaneki away. "Get your grubby paws off her. She might catch your stupid." 

Kaneki scowled at me then smirked. "Aw, look at that. Brotherly love. You really do care for Touka~" 

I kicked him in the face. "Fuck off. I just don't want her to be any more stupid than she already is." 

Touka flicked my forehead. "Quiet, both of you. We need to talk about what we're going to do. If what you say is true, an all out war is going to happen." 

As if right on cue, the doors to Anteiku burst open and flooded with CCG soldiers. Kaneki was the first to react, releasing his kagune and knocking back the first wave of men. Touka immediately rushed to get Hinami as the others fought off the enemy. 

Why did the CCG suddenly attack? How did they know Anteiku was a place for ghouls? Why do I even care? 

My eyes flashed black, pupils crimson. I felt my muscles burst as my ukaku sprouted from my upper back. I shot crystallized material at the hoard of soldiers, jumping back next to Kaneki. 

"We need to get out of here." He advised me. 

"No shit. I'll get Touka and Hinami, you and the rest hold them off. Meet up at Uta's place." I spoke to him so only he could hear. 

Once Kaneki nodded, I whipped up a small storm of crystals to distract the enemy. I then dashed to the back room in search for Touka and Hinami. I found Touka comforting Hinami in a corner of a room and ran up the them. 

"Come on, we need to get out of here. Kaneki and the others are distracting them. They'll meet up with us afterward, but for now let's just go." For some reason, I was worried. Worried about Kaneki's safety, worried that Touka and Hinami might not make it out, worried that I won't be able to save them. 

Since when am I worried about shit like that? 

I put that thought in the back of my mind. No need to think about that. I kicked down the back door of Anteiku and checked to see if it was safe. Those idiot CCG. Didn't even think about surrounding the place. 

I led the girls out and into the open. "We're going to Uta's studio. That's the only option besides Aogiri, but I don't want to take you there."

Touka looked at me weirdly but nodded anyway. She held Hinami close as we ran. I looked behind me ever so often to make sure we weren't being followed. As we ran to the studio, I couldn't help but worry. 

Will Kaneki be okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Once I got to Uta's studio, I immediately went to check on him. I opened the door to his room and stepped inside. "You dead?" I asked. 

It's wasn't in his bed. Either Ichiro came and finished him off, or he healed up. "Uta?" 

There was shuffling from the bathroom before Uta popped out. Most of him was still bandaged but he looked a lot better. 

"Ayato? Did you warn the others? Where's Kaneki?" The mask maker gently finished putting on gauze. 

"We were ambushed. Ichiro told the CCG about Anteiku and they raided it. Kaneki told me to get the others out while he fought them off." I explained the situation to him. 

"Is everyone okay?" 

"Yes. I'm not sure about Kaneki, though..." 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's very strong." 

I sighed. That bastard better come back. After our little chat, Uta and I went back into the main room. Touka was cradling Hinami, trying to calm her. Hinami was sniffling, trying not to cry. When Touka looked up and saw Uta, she gasped slightly. 

"My god! Are you okay? You're bandaged up everywhere!" She held Hinami closer. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I wasn't okay a couple hours ago, though. If it wasn't for Kaneki and Ayato, I'd probably be dead." 

"I can't believe you have a son." She cursed under her breath. "It's disgusting that he did that to you. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. I'm okay now. It's pretty rare for a ghoul to be scarred, but I think I just might get one. This was a nasty wound." 

As they kept talking, I sat down on a chair. I sighed, thinking about Kaneki and how he's doing. Was he captured? Killed? No, he's too strong for that. He wouldn't do that to me. 

Wait what? 

What am I thinking? He wouldn't do that to me? Am I suggesting that he cares about me? Am I suggesting that _I_ care about _him_? Ugh, I don't get this shit. Don't I hate him and want him dead? Than why am I hoping he'll come back to me alive? 

"Hey, Ayato, you okay?" Touka's voice pulled me from my thoughts. 

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because you're digging your nails into your palms." She pointed out. "You only do that when you're worried about someone." 

I looked down at my hands. They were bloody with crescent shaped indents in them. They were already starting to heal. I didn't even notice I was doing it. 

"You're worried about Kaneki, aren't you?" She sighed and sat down next to me. "I'm worried too, but he's strong. He'll get out of there." 

I groaned and wiped my hands on my pants. They needed to be washed anyway. "So what if I am worried? It's none of your business." 

Touka looked at me closely before saying, "Are you in a relationship with Kaneki?" 

I almost choked on air. "W-what?! Are you fucking serious?! Of course not!! He tried to kill me! And he smells. I do not like that spandex-wearing cannibal." I glared at her. 

"Then why are you blushing? You must like him at least. The last time I saw you worried like this was for dad. You can't be that worried and not feel something towards him." 

I growled. Not because she was pissing me off and disgusting me. But because she was right. There was no denying it. I liked Kaneki Ken. That would explain why I got so upset when he freaked out about Uta being hurt. And when I wanted to kill them both when I found out they had sex. 

"...I guess I do..." I finally admitted. 

I jumped slightly when the door suddenly opened. I looked towards it and saw Kaneki. I almost smiled, but then I saw it. A kagune through his stomach. The red bikaku threw him aside, showing its owner. It was a boy, about Kaneki's age. His hair was black with a white strip that stuck up in a cowlick. He had an eyebrow piercing and way to many ear piercings. His face looked very similar to Uta's, and so was his fashion sense. His shirt was plain black and his jeans were ripped. This was obviously Ichiro. 

I didn't take long looking at him. He had hurt Kaneki. Possibly even killed him. Now this fucker was going to die. I released my ukaku, glaring daggers at him. 

"Aw, was that your boyfriend I just killed?" Ichiro's voice was low and playful. "Too bad he didn't put up much of a fight. The CCG I sent after you guys really did a number on him. He was nearly dead by the time he got here. Too bad I was waiting outside to finish him off~" he grinned. 

No... No. NO! I screamed and charged at the monster in front of me. He jumped to the side, easily dodging my attack. I spun around and shot shards at him but he deflected them. 

"Haha! Fighting with anger as your strategy? Not very good. You're blinded by rage and can't focus on proper attacks. Pathetic." Ichiro lashed his scorpion tail-like kagune at me, but I jumped out of the way. It managed to cut my side, though. 

Apparently Touka had left because after a couple minutes of us fighting, she came back with Uta. I hardly payed attention to them as I was dead set on killing this bastard. 

"Ichiro!" Uta called out. 

Ichiro stopped and looked at his father. "Well well well. It seems as though I didn't kill you. What a shame." 

I took this moment to attack Ichiro when he was distracted. I swept my leg underneath him, effectively knocking him over. I immediately jumped on top of him, pinning him down. He struggled and almost got free if it wasn't for Uta coming in. The mask maker wrapped his many kagune around Ichiro, making him immobilized. 

I stared at the kagune. It was a light green with turquoise tints, and it was plentiful. It looked like rinkaku, but there were at least twenty of them. I've never seen a kagune like this before. 

Ichiro growled and yelled, kicking at us. Uta and I held him down though. Uta had Ichiro's kagune pinned down, the red tendril twitching. Ichiro looked like a wild animal, his kakugan shining brightly and his teeth showing. 

"Let me go!! You bastard, let me go!!" Ichiro screamed. 

I growled and shot crystal shards at him. They stabbed into his arms and stomach, the wounds bleeding everywhere. He hissed and snapped at me. I grinned and spat at his face. 

"Uta, can you keep him still?" I didn't wait for an answer. I got off of the bastard and ran over to Kaneki. 

"Kaneki. Come on Kaneki you better not be dead." I turned him over to look at his face. 

I almost threw up at the sight. Kaneki's stomach was torn open, some of his internal organs showing. His body was littered with cuts and bruises, and the side of his neck was slit. I covered my mouth to prevent myself from puking. 

No... Kaneki... 

My hands hovered over his body, not sure if I should touch him. Finally I realized the situation and screamed. "TOUKA!! PLEASE HELP!" 

Please please please don't be dead. I felt for a pulse and almost choked in relief. "He's alive!! Touka hurry!!" 

I let out a breath I was holding, feeling something wet run down my cheeks. I was crying? I didn't care right now. Everything was blocked out except for Kaneki. He wasn't going to be alive for very much longer if I didn't act soon. 

Please. If there is a god, please let Kaneki live.


	5. Chapter 5

~Kaneki's POV~

_Pain. All I could feel was pain. My vision was pitch black and I couldn't hear anything. The only thing I knew was the searing pain everywhere. Where was I? What happened?_

_I couldn't even think, my mind was clouded with hurt. I tried to move but immediately stopped. Was I broken? I shouldn't move at all, it hurt so bad. Why? What had happened?_

_"Kaneki?"_

_Huh? A voice? Where is it coming from? Who is it?_

_"Kaneki!"_

_It's louder now. I think it's Ayato. Where is he? Why can't I see him?_

_"Kaneki, come on..."_

_It's right there. If only I could walk towards it...._

~~~~~~~~

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision flooded with light. Everything on me hurt, especially my neck and stomach. I tried to speak but all that came out was a pitiful whine. 

I looked around at my surroundings. There were masks and drawings everywhere. Was I at Uta's place? My gaze fell upon a sleeping Ayato leaning against the bed I was in. His face was stained with tears. What made him cry? It must have been bad... 

I very slowly lifted my hand. It hurt but I sucked it up. I've felt worse. I gently set my hand on the jungle of blueish purple hair, stroking it. The owner, Ayato, stirred and groaned. He sat up and blinked before widening his eyes. 

"Kaneki! You're awake! Thank god you're okay..." He grabbed my hand, holding it firmly. 

"Yeah.. What happened?" I asked. I really couldn't remember, but it must have been something bad. 

"You don't remember? The CCG attacked us at Anteiku." 

Suddenly, everything came back to me. Nishiki, everyone else, and I were fighting the CCG. More and more of them kept coming in, it seemed to never end. We couldn't hold them off forever, and it got worse when a particularly strong member stormed in with a huge quinqe. 

I... Was the only survivor. I somehow managed to escape, but the others didn't. I was badly injured, almost dead, when I got to Uta's studio. But then I was attacked... 

Ichiro. Ichiro attacked me. 

"Kaneki? How are you feeling?" Ayato pulled me from my thoughts. 

"Huh? Ugh, horrible... Ichiro attacked me but I don't remember anything after that. How bad did I look?" I tried to joke around a bit to lighten up the mood. 

Ayato frowned. "You looked terrible. Like a huge beast ripped you open. I thought you were dead, Kaneki. You almost were. Don't scare me like that again." 

"I... Scared you? I'm sorry.... What happened to Ichiro?" If they saved me they must have taken care of him, right?

Ayato growled at the mention of his name. "He's chained up in the basement. We managed to pin him down with Uta's freaky kagune. Seriously though, that shit is literally hentai. There are like a hundred of them." 

I raised an eyebrow. A hundred kagune? That is strange. And Ichiro is chained up? How? 

"I have a stash of quinqe metal for when I want a new piercing or tattoo. We used that." Uta walked into the room. "How are you feeling, Kaneki-kun?" 

"Like shit. What did that bastard do to me?" It felt as though my entire body was bandaged. 

"We don't exactly know, but the condition you were in was pretty bad." Uta grabbed a bag from a mini freezer and handed it to me. Once I opened it, my senses were overrun by the smell of meat. 

I didn't care if it was human or ghoul meat, I was starving. The bag was cleaned of flesh and blood in less than a minute. I licked the blood off my lips and fingers, savoring the last few drops. 

Ayato placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling better?" 

I nodded. "Yes. I can feel my strength returning. By the way, how long was I out for?" 

"A day and a half." 

I almost choked on air. "Really?! That long?! My wounds were that bad?" 

"Kaneki, your guts were hanging out of your stomach." Uta said. 

Wow. It was that bad? And everyone had to see it... I bet it scared Hinami. Is she okay? What about Touka? I was about to ask Ayato about them when he spoke first. 

"Uta, could you leave? I want to talk to Kaneki alone." Uta nodded and left the room, shutting the door after him. 

Before I could say anything, Ayato immediately grabbed my hand and dropped his head to the bed. What was going on? Why was he acting like this? I've never seen Ayato like this. 

"Kaneki.. Don't ever fucking do that again you bastard." 

I blinked. What? "Huh? What did I do?" 

"You scared me half to death. I thought...that y-you were dead.. You weren't moving and there was so much blood... I thought you left me!" Ayato lifted his head and I could see tears on his face. 

"A-Ayato.." He's crying? Does he...care about me that much? "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I squeezed his hand. 

He cares about me... He cried when he thought I died... He's holding my hand... Is this a dream? 

"Ayato, look at me." I wiped his tears with my other hand and smiled. 

The younger boy sniffled and looked at me. I wasted no time in leaning forward to gently press my lips against his. They were surprisingly soft and delicate, not rough as I expected. I felt his body tense up before relaxing. Soon enough, Ayato was kissing me back. 

I pulled away after a few minutes, panting. His face was flushed a bright red, his tongue slightly sticking out of his open mouth. Adorable. 

"K-Kaneki.. Wha-" He started to say, but stopped. 

"I really like you, Aya. You know how I was seeing Uta for lessons on relationships? He said I had a crush and wanted experience. That crush is you, Ayato." I stared, waiting for a response. 

Ayato was silent, seemingly paralyzed. "I-I..." 

Oh no.. Is he not going to accept me? I thought he liked me by the way he was acting. Maybe I was wrong? 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god. Did Kaneki just confess to me? Oh shit oh shit oh shit is this really happening? Crap, he looks sad, I should probably answer. 

"Kaneki.. You're a fuckface that doesn't know when to not fight, and you smell. But for some fucking reason, even though you've almost killed me before, I think I might just like you." My face was red and I was avoiding eye contact. 

He slowly started to smile. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed onto my sleeve and tugged me towards him. Before I had any time to resist and say something stupid, he kissed me. My face went ten times brighter a shade of red than before. 

I didn't pull away, so apparently he took that as a sign to kiss me deeper. He pulled me onto the bed with him, and I squeaked as his knee went in between my legs. I decide to finally kiss him back, trying not to seem like a flustered schoolgirl. 

Despite his injuries, he kissed me ferociously and pulled me against his chest. His tongue invaded my mouth and explored it, not missing a single inch. I couldn't help but moan. Everything was too much. The heat in my cheeks and head, the sexiness of the tongue in my mouth, and the pressure in my pants were too much. I felt like I would get lost in this sensation, gone from all reality. 

And it honestly scared me. 

I pulled away from the breathtaking kiss, gasping. "Kaneki..." I panted. 

He smiled, face flushed and eyes dilated. Our happy moment didn't last long though. Word got out that Kaneki was awake and Hinami burst inside the room. 

"Oni-chan!! You're okay!" She ran over and hugged him, either not noticing or not caring that I was on top of him. 

"Hinami, don't hug him too hard. He's still very hurt." Touka came in next. 

I hurriedly got off of Kaneki, pretending like nothing just happened. He smiled and hugged Hinami, reassuring her that he was okay. I looked at them for awhile before I felt Touka's hand on my shoulder. 

"You kissed him, didn't you?" 

I nearly choked on air. "W-what?! What makes you think that?!" 

She chuckled. "I can see it on your face. Both of your faces. And I saw you on top of him. So how did it go?" 

I blushed, pouting. Stupid sister knowing everything. "It went well, thank you. In fact, it went better than well. We had a smoking hot make out session before you came in here." 

She made a face. "I don't want to know the details. Now hurry and finish up with Kaneki, Uta wants to see you." 

I looked at Touka. Why would Uta want to see me? Before I could ask, she answered for me. 

"It's about Ichiro."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING SO LONG!! With school started, I'm quite busy. But I'll try to work on chapters whenever I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR IT BEING SO LONG!! With school started, I'm quite busy. But I'll try to work on chapters whenever I can.

I followed Touka downstairs and into a secluded room. It had no windows and barely any light. Kind of looked like a torture room. Knowing Uta, it probably was. Ichiro was in the middle of the room, chained to a chair. He must have had some RC suppressants in him because he wasn't trying to escape. 

I glared daggers into Ichiro and he returned my stare with a scowl. I wanted to tear open his chest and rip out his heart right then and there. That bastard did not deserve to live, not after what he's done. Our staring contest to the death was cut short by Uta walking up to me. 

"Ayato, is Kaneki alright?" The mask maker asked. 

I nodded. "Yeah, he's awake. He seems to be fine and he remembers what happened, so that's good." 

"Good." He replied. "He should be fine in a couple of hours. Right now, come with me. I need to talk to you." 

Uta lead me into a back room. He leaned up against the wall and held his chest, exhaling a bit in pain. Looked like he was still healing. 

"Ayato, I want you to help me with Ichiro. We need to make sure he doesn't do this again." Uta explained. 

I leaned against the wall next to him. "What are you going to do? Ground him?" I joked. 

Uta sighed. "I want you to take him to Aogiri. Lock him up, discipline him, torture him, I don't care. Do whatever to make him stop." 

I raised an eyebrow. Take him to Aogiri? "I don't think we should torture him. Remember what happened to Kaneki after being tortured? He turned into an emotionless cannibal. What do you think Ichiro would turn into?" 

Uta sighed once more. "You're right... Maybe you could chain him up or kill him." 

I looked at the older ghoul questionably. "Don't you have any feeling for Ichiro at all? He's your son, surely you should feel bad for sending him to his death?" 

Uta's eyes seemed to darken. "He is a monster. He's killed many people; ghouls and humans. He nearly killed me and Kaneki." 

I shrugged. "True. I do agree that he should be killed, I was just wondering why you would so easily kill him when you're his father." 

Uta coughed a bit, holding his chest. He nodded. "Right. I want you to take him to Aogiri now, while the RC suppressants are still working." 

"No." I said simply. "I want to kill the bastard myself. Slowly and painfully. He hurt the one I love, and now I'm going to hurt him." I could feel the hatred in my veins heat up. 

Uta stared at me for a bit before nodding. "Sure thing. Try not to make too much of a mess." He said and walked out. I followed him. 

Once we were by the restrained Ichiro again, Uta crossed his arms and faced him then looked at me. "I leave this mistake to you, Ayato. Don't treat him well." With that said, the mask maker left the room. 

"Bastard." I heard Ichiro hiss under his breath. 

I slowly walked in front of Ichiro, kakugan glaring at him. He smiled a toothy, bloody smile. "Why hello there princess~" he said. 

I backhanded him, emotion not changing. He spat out a bit of blood, still grinning. "How's Prince Charming? I heard he was still alive. Such a shame all I had to do was tap him and he was down. Such a weakling." 

In a flash, my hand was around his throat, nails digging into his flesh. My eyes were cold and dead, probably able to send fear into anyone's eyes. Ichiro flinched, hands trying to get to his neck on instinct, but they were chained down. 

"You have no idea what Kaneki is capable of." I growled at him. "He was injured, caught by surprise. If he was healthy, you would have been his lunch." I squeezed tighter. 

"Speaking of lunch, Kaneki must be pretty hungry right now. Maybe I should offer him some food?" 

Ichiro coughed, struggling for breath. "A c-cannibal... D-does th... That mean.." He could barely get the words out. 

"Yes. He's close to becoming a Kakuja." I chuckled, picturing Kakuja Kaneki ripping Ichiro to pieces with his Centipede kagune. "Oh, you should see him when he gets like that. He'll tear through anyone and anything ruthlessly without thought." 

"R-right... The cen...tipede..." Ichiro choked out. 

When Ichiro's eyes went to the back of his head and he stopped struggling, I let go of his neck. He inhaled deeply, coughing violently. I didn't want him to die just yet, at least not like that. It has to be an agonizing death, one of pain and torture. And I knew just what to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kaneki's POV~

I sighed, laying my head against the pillow. My thoughts were on Ayato, and Ayato alone. He's been on my mind since the kiss. I can't believe he likes me back. And just from that short period of time making out, I became half hard. How could he do this stuff to me and not realize? 

Hinami had been so worried about me, she wouldn't stop talking about how much she missed me. Of course, I missed her too and loved the time we spent together catching up. When she left me to rest some more, I couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Ayato. 

What will happen now that he knows I like him? Will we get together? What if he doesn't want to be in a relationship? What if he only wants me for my body? 

So many questions swirling through my head... 

I was pretty bored by now. Laying in bed injured with nothing to do really gets boring. Maybe I could get up and leave? I'm sure I've healed enough to stand, so why stay in bed? Throwing the covers off of me and swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I carefully stood up. 

Hm. Legs seem to be fine. Now if I can walk... I took a step forward, wobbling a bit. It wasn't perfect, but I could walk. I took careful steps out the door, looking for Ayato. Where was he? 

"Kaneki? You shouldn't be out of bed." Uta came up to me. 

"I'm fine." I assured him. "I can walk, so why be stuck in bed still? If I start to hurt, I'll go right back to bed." 

Uta nodded. "Fine. Are you hungry? What am I saying, you must be hungry. Come, I'll get you some food." He started walking away but I stopped him. 

"Wait. Where's Ayato?" I asked. 

"He's downstairs taking care of Ichiro. I'm sure he'll be up soon." I nodded and let him leave to get food. 

Sitting down on a stool, I waited. I started staring off into space, in my own little world. I was startled from my fantasy by a sharp scream. It didn't sound like anyone I knew, so it was probably Ichiro. What was Ayato doing to him down there? 

The screams continued for what seemed like hours. I ignored them, examining my stained black nails. One of them was broken; I'd have to fix that later. When the screams died down to whimpers and curses, I got up. Uta was back with food, anyway. 

The mask maker had just handed me the meat when the basement door opened. Ayato walked out, blood on his face and sweatshirt. His hands were in his pockets, which were particularly bloody. He took out his hand and tossed something to Uta. 

"Here. Enjoy." He said coldly. 

Uta looked at the bloody object in his hand. It was an eyeball. I could only guess it was Ichiro's. Uta seemed to know too, but instead of eating it he dug his nails into it, blood and juices oozing out. The eyeball seemed to explode in his grasp. Dropping the remains onto the floor, Uta calmly walked away. 

I was too caught up with Uta that I didn't notice Ayato walking towards me. "Kaneki." He said. Was it just me, or were his eyes blank with zero emotion? 

"Ayato." I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Is he dead?" 

Ayato shook his head. "No. I just took out his eyes. I'm not done with him though, I'm just going to leave him for a bit." 

He said eyes, but Ayato only had one. "Where's the other eye?" I asked. 

"I shoved it down Ichiro's throat." 

I blinked. He actually did that? I knew Ayato was violent, but I didn't know he was capable of doing something like that. 

"Kaneki..." Ayato suddenly grabbed me, hugging me tight. His hands were shaking. With fear? Regret? Anger? 

"Yes, Aya?" I hugged him back, feeling my arms ache a dull pain from my injuries. 

"I'm glad you're okay. Ichiro made me so angry down there, I wanted to tear him limb for limb. But he deserves worse than that. He hurt you, almost killed you. There's nothing I could do to him that would make me feel better." He explained, gripping my shirt. 

I lifted his chin with my finger, looking down at him. "Anything you do to him will make me feel better. I'm glad you care so much for me... I'm so, so glad you like me." I kissed his nose, smiling. 

Ayato blushed, pouting. "If you're going to kiss me, kiss me properly." He said, cupping my face and bringing me in for a kiss. 

I kissed him back deeply, wrapping my arms around his waist. His hands slid from my cheeks to my neck, rubbing at the skin there. Parting my lips, I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly and gripped my shoulders, pulling down my shirt. 

Oh no. This was bad. 

I force myself to pull away from those amazing lips, panting slightly. Ayato whined, obviously not agreeing with my decision. "We shouldn't do this.." I said softly. 

Ayato looked mad. "Why the fuck not?" 

"Because I'd rather us be alone with you underneath me than out here." I whispered in his ear. 

He shivered, face red. "Y-yeah..." 

I smiled. "Now go back down there before Ichiro heals and kick his ass. Be sure to bring me back a limb or two."


End file.
